Trapped in Nottingham Castle
by Mademoiselle Sinistra
Summary: A What Happens If for Caged Robin. What if Marian and Tuck had been captured before they could rescue Robin and his men? ch. 3 updated, at long last!
1. The End?

**Trapped in Nottingham Castle (A WHI for "Caged Robin" by Sherlock's Sparrow)**

**By: Mademoiselle Sinistra **

**Legal Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! The beginning of this chapter belongs to Sherlock's Sparrow, and used with her permission.

* * *

**Chapter One: The End?**

When Will Scarlet, Little John, Much, and Shamir entered the room where Robin of Loxley and the Sheriff of Nottingham were, they saw Robin sitting on the stone floor, with his hands tied in front of him, and the Sheriff standing beside him.

"Let Robin go," said Will.

"I don't believe I shall," replied the Sheriff.

Suddenly, John, Shamir, Will, and Much were grabbed from behind.

"This was _too _easy," said the Sheriff, "you're much easier to capture than Loxley."

He was greatly amused by this. _**Too **__amused_, thought Will.

"You'll never git away with this!" yelled John, struggling to get free of the men holding him.

"We'll see about that."

Back in Sherwood Forest, Marian was trying to free herself from the tree.

"As soon as I get free, Will Scarlet will die a very slow and painful death," she muttered.

She was very surprised to see Friar Tuck had just arrived at camp.

"Lady Marian, whatever are you doing tied up to that tree?" he asked, equally surprised.

"Robin's men did it, because they didn't want me to help them rescue Robin," replied Marian, "would you kindly untie me?"

"Of course!"

The Sheriff paced up and down in front of his new captives.

"Now, whatever shall I do with you?" he mused.

"You'd make an excellent present to my torture master," the Sheriff said to Shamir.

The Saracen did not reply.

"You'd be perfect as a tax collector," to John.

"Never," the big man grit out.

"Since you're more trouble than you're worth, Scarlet, you'll be the first to hang, right next to Loxley," said the Sheriff.

Will glared daggers at his captor. At last, the Sheriff reached Much.

"You can go to my most trusted guards," he said, "you can be their new toy."

"Let my men go," Robin spoke up, standing up with some difficulty.

The Sheriff turned around to look at Robin.

"What are _you_ going to do if I don't?" he asked.

Robin said nothing. He just stood there, staring at the Sheriff, anger quickly replacing the fear he had of this man.

Marian ran around the camp, picking things up and putting others down.

"We need to hurry," she said, frantically, "we don't have much time!"

Friar Tuck was confused and tried to get more information from her as she packed. All he managed to learn was that Will and the others decided to tie her to the tree, while they stormed the castle, and she _had _to help. She insisted that he come along as well.

"I'll need all the help I can get," she added, as they made their way to their horses.

"Won't Robin's men already be there?" asked the friar, "I'm sure they can provide better assistance than me."

Marian didn't let him off the hook, as they drew closer to Nottingham.

The Sheriff ignored Robin and turned his attention back to the Merry Men.

"On second thought, I think I'll have you _all_ executed," he said, brightly.

"Don't," said Robin, "let them go!"

"Why should I?" asked the Sheriff, showing only a mild interest in what Robin had to say.

"Because," said Robin, "I'll…"

He trailed off uncertainly, realizing just where that sentence could lead him.

"You'll…_what_, Loxley?" asked the Sheriff, more interested now.

Robin hesitated.

"Whatever you want," he said, at last.

Robin, no!" cried Will, "Don't say that!"

The Sheriff smacked Will across the face. Then, he approached Robin. He looked Robin up and down.

"That's a _very _tempting offer, Loxley," he said, "but I'm not sure I can accept."

Will silently prayed that the Sheriff would _not _accept Robin's offer.

After hiding their horses, Marian said, "Alright, Tuck, now we need a plan."

"I believe slipping in unnoticed would be a good start," supplied Friar Tuck.

"Good idea," agreed Marian, "now, we've got to find where they're at."

"We can help you with that," said a deep voice behind them.

The Sheriff circled Robin slowly.

"When you say 'whatever I want', you mean-" started the Sheriff.

"Anything," said Robin.

The Sheriff stood in front of Robin again.

"_Anything_?" he asked.

Will was silently shaking his head 'no'.

Robin took a deep breath, and said, "Anyth-"

Suddenly, one of the Sheriff's guards came into the room. The Sheriff was greatly irritated by this interruption. He had Loxley practically begging him to have his way with him.

"What is it, Dag?" he snapped.

"We found two trespassers skulking around outside, sir," replied Dag.

The Sheriff sighed.

"Bring them in, Dag."

"Yes, sir."

Dag turned towards the door, and waved the others inside. More guards came in, carrying Friar Tuck and Marian.

"Robin!" cried Marian.

"Marian!" called out Robin.

"Ah, Lady Marian," said the Sheriff, "how lovely to see you."

Marian frowned.

"The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure," she stated, sourly.

The Sheriff sneered at Marian.

"I am _very _pleased to have you all here," he replied.

The Sheriff grabbed Robin and kissed him. Marian let out a loud gasp. Friar Tuck squeezed his eyes shut. Much looked ill. Shamir's face was unreadable, but his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. John was angry. Will was dismayed. After the Sheriff had broken the kiss, Robin turned his head to the side and closed his eyes in shame. The Sheriff smirked and approached Marian, the friar, and the Merry Men.

"Did you enjoy that, Marian?" he asked.


	2. Imprisonment

**Chapter Two: Imprisonment**

Marian frowned.

"As a matter of fact, I did not," she replied.

The Sheriff studied Marian.

"Perhaps you'd like it better on yourself?"

He leaned in closer, preparing to kiss her. Robin looked up.

"Stop," he said, "leaver Marian alone!"

The Sheriff turned back to Robin.

"Ooh. Jealous are we?" asked the Sheriff.

"Leave her alone," said Robin.

"Would you rather I go back to you?" asked the Sheriff, taking a step towards Robin.

"Not particularly," replied Robin, "but its better me than her."

Marian was touched by Robin's words, but she also feared where those same words could lead him.

The Sheriff decided to take Robin up on his offer. First, he wanted a little privacy.

"Take Loxley's men down to the dungeon," he ordered, "you can return the friar to the forest."

"Wot 'bout the female?" asked one of the guards.

"Take her to the East Tower. She's very familiar with it," replied the Sheriff, "Loxley and I are about to…have a little fun."

* * *

Marian sat in a corner of the tower room, sulking. _What has Robin gotten himself into now? _She wondered.

An hour later, Robin was taken to the tower room. The guards tossed him inside. After they left, Marian rushed to his side. Robin had curled up in a ball, with his knees drawn level with his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. His body shook with quiet sobs. She lightly touched his arm. He cried out and scooted away, closer to the wall. Marian slowly approached, not wishing to alarm him again.

"Robin, it's Marian," she said, quietly.

Robin looked up at Marian. Tears were still running down his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Mostly," he replied, "and you?"

"I am unharmed," she said.

"Good." Robin gave her a small smile. "Then, it was worth it."

* * *

After Robin was taken to the East Tower, the Sheriff went down to the dungeon.

"Where's Robin?" asked Will.

"Loxley's being tended to by the lovely Marian," answered the Sheriff.

"What…what did you do to Robin?" asked Much, timidly.

The Sheriff told them.

John was enraged. Shamir was angered, but did not show it. Much was shocked and dismayed. Will was sickened.

"That Loxley certainly has the prettiest mouth I've ever seen-except for Marian, perhaps."

The Sheriff went on to describe what he thought of the rest of Robin's anatomy.

"You're sick!" yelled Will, in the middle of it.

"Looks like you don't fully disagree with my sentiments," commented the Sheriff, noticing that Will had started to get hard.

Will looked down and became embarrassed. _How could this have happened to him? _

The Sheriff loosened and pulled down Will's breeches and with his hands, made Will completely hard and then put his mouth over the stiffened member and suckled. When the job was completed, the Sheriff returned Will's breeches to their original position.

"That was a one time gift, Scarlet," he said, "next time; it will just have to stay that way."

The Sheriff headed towards the stairs. He walked up the stairs and towards the door. At the door, he turned and said, "Oh and you taste good, Scarlet, but Loxley is sweeter."

* * *

Marian comforted Robin to the best of her ability.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, even though she knew.

"I couldn't let him do the same to you," replied Robin, "no matter what it cost me."

Even though she'd heard it before, Marian was still touched by his selfless deed. Especially now.

"Oh, Robin," she crooned, "thank you!"

She hugged him tighter.

"If I had to, I'd do it a thousand times again. No matter how much I didn't want it to happen again."

* * *

Will was embarrassed and ashamed of what the Sheriff had done on his last visit and what he, himself had done, as well.

"Don't worry none, Will," said John, "it all 'appens to us at unexpected moments."

"I don't deserve to see Robin again," said Will, "not after that."

John and Much tried their best to lift Will's spirits. Shamir remained silent; neither condoning, nor condemning Will's latest behavior.

* * *

Some time the next afternoon, the Sheriff himself entered Marian and Robin's tower room. Marian and Robin rose upon his entrance.

"You're not taking Marian," said Robin.

"Well, you'll be pleased to hear that I'm not interested in thy fair lady today," answered the Sheriff.

"Then, pray tell, what _do _you want?" asked Marian, fearfully.

"Loxley."

"And, if I refuse?" asked Robin.

"I'll have the guards stationed in the hall beat you unconscious, tie you up and carry you to the gallows and when you're dead, I shall marry Marian, and finally enjoy my right as her husband," replied the Sheriff.

Robin thought it over. He couldn't protect Marian if he was dead.

"I'll go with you."

"No, wait," said Marian, "take me instead."

The Sheriff shook his head once.

"Sorry, Marian. Not today. Come along, Loxley."

* * *


	3. To Suffer

**Chapter Three: To Suffer**

Robin was taken down to the dungeon. He was led past his men and into a cell. Soon, a group of the Sheriff's guards arrived in the cell and the Sheriff left. Robin knew what was to come next. The Men pulled Robin's leggings down to his ankles and pushed him face down onto the floor. Two Men kneeled on the floor, each holding down a foot. Two others held down his arms. The rest of the men crowded around them. One of the men pulled down his own leggings and rubbed himself to be able to perform this task.

* * *

Will, John, Much and Shamir saw the Sheriff lead Robin into a cell in the dungeon. He left the dungeon after a minute. Very soon, about a dozen guards entered the dungeon and Robin's cell. It didn't take long for the sounds of Robin's torment to reach their ears.

* * *

Marian was worried. She did not know what the Sheriff had planned for Robin this time, but she knew that whatever it was, it wasn't anything good. The fact that the Sheriff didn't want her, only Robin, scared her, too. She'd have to find them a way out of this nightmare, somehow. She paced around the small room in agitation and distress.

_Where is Robin? _She wondered, after awhile, _this was taking too long!_

Finally, the guards dropped Robin in the tower room. He was lying face down and sobbing hard. Marian approached and noticed that the back of Robin's leggings were soaked in blood. She gasped.

"Robin, what happened?" she asked, I n alarm.

Robin rolled over onto his side and looked up at Marian. He stopped crying enough to talk.

"The Sheriff took me down to the dungeon and his guards..." Robin stopped and choked back a sob. "They...they..."

"I think I know what they did," interrupted Marian, angerily, "you don't have to say it."

Her anger was not at Robin, but on the Sheriff, his guards, and herself.

* * *

After an agonizingly long time, the guards led Robin out of the cell and out of the dungeon. The Merry Men were shocked. A weeping Robin was dragged down the hall, the back of his leggings soaked in blood. Much looked like he was about to faint.

"So, that's how it happened," murmured Shamir, quietly.

John and Will were sickened and disgusted.

* * *

Marian had coaxed Robin out of his leggings, so she could clean the blood off his legs and posterior. It was uncomfortable work, but Robin couldn't really do it himself, so she had to. Robin whimpered and hissed occasionally, but was otherwise silent. Marian didn't say much, either. When she had finished, Robin put on the blood-stained leggings again. Sitting was too painful at the moment, so he laid on his side. He could lay on his stomach but then he wouldn't be able to see very well.

* * *

The Sheriff was enjoying this arrangement very much. Loxley would do anything he told him to, if he threatened Marian or one of his men if he refused. Loxley was _so _easy to control, it was almost pathetic. He'd keep his other prisoners for awhile, to make sure Loxley did as he was told. Though, it was a little crowded down there in the dungeon. He'd have to get rid of one of them. He'd get rid of the giant. He took up the most room, and he was the muscle of Loxley's little gang. The sooner he got rid of him, the better, he decided.

Little John was taken away a week after they'd been trapped in the castle. The Sheriff said he would be taken to be "reeducated". That didn't sound good for the gang or for the peasants. The Sheriff went to the East Tower, to inform the couple of the news.

* * *

"Why?" asked Robin.

The Sheriff shrugged.

"It was getting too crowded in the dungeon and since he's the biggest, I decided it'd make more sense to send _him _away," replied the Sheriff, matter of factly.

Then, he grabbed Marian and pulled her close. He kissed her on the lips. She smacked at him with her fists and tried to jerk away, but he was stronger than she was. When he broke off the kiss, the Sheriff still had a hold on Marian.

"Come along, my pretty," he said, "you and I are going to have some fun.!"

Marian screeched a protest. She had a very good idea of what the Sheriff called 'fun' and wanted no part of it.

"Stop!" yelled robin, "leave her alone!"

The Sheriff stopped and sighed.

"We've been over this before, Loxley," he said, "you know who I'm going to take if I can't have _her. _Do you _really _want that to happen again?"

"Leave Marian alone," repeated Robin, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as she is unharmed."

"Very well, then," said the Sheriff, releasing Marian, "come along, Loxley."

Robin followed the Sheriff. Marian tried to stop him.

"Robin, don't go with him!" she cried.

"I have to," said Robin, "I can't let _you _go with him."


End file.
